Although umbrellas are typically used as a shield against rain and the like, they are often used to shield a user from the sun during hot weather. Although the cover of the umbrella provides a sun shield to shade to a user, shade alone is often not sufficient to keep the user cool in hot weather. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an umbrella that included an air moving device, such as a fan, to generate a cooling breeze directed at the user to provide cooling in addition to providing relief from sun rays.